Telecommunications is becoming increasingly important in today's society. Telecommunications systems allow users located at great distances to communicate with one another. A conventional telephone call requires a connection between the devices (e.g., land or mobile telephones) used by the caller and the called party. Such connections were traditionally formed by creating a physical connection by physically closing a plurality of switches to complete a circuit between the two telephones. Physical switches have been replaced with computer software and other “softswitch” technology. Softswitches can be used to perform the necessary switching of calls through a network, thereby eliminating the need for certain hardware and reducing the cost associated with establishing calls between individuals.